Radu Zori
Radu Zori is the son of Petru and the fairy from The Fairy of the Dawn, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Radu Zori Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Fairy of the Dawn Roommate: Konstantin Teufel Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To venture to the spring of the Fairy of the Dawn. My "Magic" Touch: I am good with using medicine. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Marina Pizzella. She's a sweet girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I always pick flowers a lot, even when I'm not supposed to. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm actually very good at this. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I don't like to deal with dragons. Best Friend Forever After: Emil Wassermond. He's also good at healing. I'm also close with Florin Trandafir and Ibrahim Hassebu. Character Appearance Radu is of average height, with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a grey shirt with a dark green dragon on it over a light green shirt and blue jeans. Personality Radu is very sarcastic. He is often making curt comments on the world around him, though he does try to control it. He tends to be somewhat withdrawn and has a strong hatred of social events. As his father is the ruler of a large empire, Radu often has to attend social events and get all dressed up, which he hates. Radu will do anything to get out of parties. Info Hei! My name is Radu Zori. My father Petru was the hero of The Fairy of the Dawn. It's probably not a story that you recognize. I'll tell you about it - it's a long story. My father was the youngest son of an emperor who ruled a vast empire. My grandfather laughed in one eye and wept in another, and he wanted to be healed. But he needed water from the spring of the Fairy of the Dawn. Dad's oldest brother Florea tried, but he could not get there. Neither could Dad's second brother Costan. A three-headed dragon was blocking the way. When Dad tried to get there, he saw a seven-headed dragon who was breathing fire. Dad retreated and talked to his old nurse Birscha, who said that Dad could only get past with the horse that his father had in his youth. Dad went to find the oldest horse he could find, struck its reins against a pillar, and the horse became beautiful and strong. Dad was able to pass a terrifying twelve-headed dragon with the horse's help. Then he saw a meadow of flowers in the copper wood, which he wasn't supposed to pick. He picked them anyway and saw the Welwa, a hideous goblin, approach. Dad slew the Welwa, and a horse came out - it was the brother of his horse. He saw another meadow of flowers in the silver wood, which summoned another Welwa, which Dad disposed of. Finally, Dad went to a gold wood, where he picked the flowers, summoned a third Welwa, and disposed of her. Dad went on to the frozen kingdom of Mittwoch, who gave him a box to see his father. It revealed that his brothers were trying to rule the kingdom. Dad hastened to the fiery kingdom of the Goddess of Thunder. Finally, he came to the kingdom of the goddess Venus. She gave him a flute to soothe the savage creatures that guarded the Fairy of the Dawn's palace. Dad went there, and was able to get past the beasts. He eventually found the Fairy of the Dawn herself. He gave her three kisses and filled his flask with water. Then he quickly made his way back. The Goddess of Thunder warned him not to share his flask with anyone. When Florea and Costan saw him, they tried to make him share the flask with them, but he refused. He went home and cured his father. Dad brought the fairy home, and married her, so he found a beautiful wife as the third Welwa promised. He is now the emperor since my grandfather passed away several years ago. My parents have three children, I've got an older sister named Irina, who is eighteen, and a younger brother named Aurel, who is eleven. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in the second year. I'm fairly popular here, and I've got plenty of friends. My best friend is Emil. He's such a nice guy. I'm also friendly with his roommate Florin, who is a fellow Romanian. Like Emil, I'm skilled with water with healing properties. Though unlike him, I'm useful with other types of medicine. I think I'd like to be a doctor, but my destiny tells me I have to go on a long adventure. I would really like to visit the Fairy of the Dawn's palace, but it's a far way off. I'm guessing I'm going to remain neutral. As for Florin, we often talk about dragons together. Though Florin can get a little weird sometimes with the dance music that he loves. I'm not one for dancing, though I'll do it if Florin wants me to. People find me to be sarcastic and not easily scared. I admit, sometimes I do drop sarcastic comments, but I try not to be too sarcastic since some people are really bothered by it, like my friend Alcide. As for being scared, I don't scare that easily, and I tend to find horror movies stupid instead of scary. People also don't get the fact that I dress rather plainly despite being the son of an emperor - especially one that rules over a huge country. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean that I need to flaunt my wealth. People find it even more surprising that I'm half fairy, since they expect guy fairies to be total pretty boys and I look really rough. Appearances can be deceiving. I'm pretty easily duped by flowers. I'm always wanting to pick them and to give them to people. I enjoy making wreaths out of them. I feel like the flowers have a hypnotic spell on me. Maybe I shouldn't be so easily duped. I'm also fond of music and I enjoy playing the flute. I'm quite good at playing it and I'm part of the school orchestra. I think music is very calming. It always soothes the fire in my soul. Trivia *Despite it not being apparent in Andrew Lang's version, in the original Romanian version Petru does indeed marry the Fairy of the Dawn, so Radu's father didn't go off script at all. *Radu's surname refers to the Romanian title of his parent's story, Zâna Zorilor. *Radu has a pet brown horse named Vali. *Radu is a member of Musically Ever Afters. *IF he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ian Sinclair, who voices Berkut in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Violet Fairy Book Category:The Fairy of the Dawn Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Romanian